


Texture

by soft_princess



Series: Dreamland AU [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: Xander knew instinctively that this would be no teasing kiss.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Series: Dreamland AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Texture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slash_100 & summer_of_giles  
> Prompt: 074 - Seduction  
>   
> 

***

Eyes downcast, Xander stared at the buttons of Giles' shirt, pointedly not looking up. "I still think I'm ready for the psych ward."  
  
Giles laughed, a hand reaching out to cup Xander's jaw. He gently caressed Xander's skin for a second, then leaned in to steal yet another kiss. "Wesley and I will be more than happy to visit-or perhaps keep you company."  
  
"Keep me company sounds right," Xander replied, looking up. Giles and Wesley were the ones to blame here, after all, especially Giles. And Xander's sanity really couldn't stand its ground when faced with those teasingly tantalizing kisses that Giles kept pressing on Xander's lips. Kisses that were never quite long enough for Xander to respond to them.  
  
Giles pulled gently on Xander's arm, slowly bringing him closer to the stairs. And then, as if suddenly deciding that he was tired of being careful-or maybe he'd just realized that Xander really, truly, wanted this, wanted him, them, Wesley and Giles, together, wanted all of it-Giles pulled Xander into his arms, hands holding tightly onto Xander's back. His face was inches away from Xander's. Xander knew instinctively that this would be no teasing kiss.  
  
"Oh God," Xander breathed, breath hitching, just before he closed the last gap between their lips, crushing them together. There was nothing playful about this kiss. Their lips met hard, tongues immediately darting out to seek, and gain entrance to the other's mouth. Xander had never been kissed like this before. It was like the whole world had stopped moving and all that mattered was Giles, and the texture of his lips and tongue, and how Giles fit so very perfectly against Xander's body.  
  
Insane, completely and utterly insane, and Xander wanted more. More kisses, more than kisses, passion, another pair of hands with long and agile fingers. Wesley, he wanted to taste Wesley's lips and see if they held the lingering taste of Giles, just like Giles' lips tasted faintly of something foreign that had to be a bit of Wesley.  
  
Xander moaned into Giles' mouth, vaguely aware of an answering moan and questing hands. With a groan-his, Giles', he didn't know, possibly both-their lips parted and they leaned their foreheads together, panting heavily.  
  
"Upstairs," Giles whispered harshly, his lips so close, begging to be kissed again.  
  
But Xander nodded, forcing himself to move away from Giles' embrace. He followed Giles to and up the stairs, to where he knew Wesley was waiting for them, craving their touch just as much as Xander was craving his. Theirs.  



End file.
